


Trouble Texts

by Jael



Series: Troublemakers [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: A series of texts between Felicity and Sara (and then, more tersely, Barry and Leonard) the morning after the events of "A Little Trouble." (So read that first!)





	Trouble Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a series of texts between Felicity and Sara (and then, more tersely, Barry and Leonard) the morning after the events of "A Little Trouble." (So read that first!) It's not much, but it made me laugh. ;) 
> 
> If you want to check it out on Tumblr, I used a fake text generator to make it look a little more legit. I'm stillthewordgirl there.

**Felicity**

**Sara**  

"Sara? Sara, answer yur damn phone! R u OK?" 

"Pls be ok" 

"I'm going to kill Oliver. Just so u know." 

"Wow, chill, Fliss. I'm fine, was just in the shower." 

"OMG. Whew." 

"Can we pretend I never sent those txts?" 

"Nope. What's going on?" 

"Nothing!  

Nothing's going on. 

 Just checking in." 

"Bullshit. Spill it, Smoak." 

"I just...heard maybe there was a problem?" 

"What kind of problem?" 

"An Oliver-is-an-idiot problem?" 

"A bad-things-happen-when-Oliver-doesn't-tell-me-what-he's-up-to problem?" 

"What's Ollie got to do with anything?" 

"Nothing!" 

“Absolutely nothing.” 

"You're messing with me, aren't u?" 

"Would I do that?"

:) :) :) 

"Seriously, Sara?! Ugh.... you're a horrible person."

"And I'm really, really glad you're ok."

"I am a delight, and you know it."

"So...OMG, did u get it?"

"Get what?

"Sara..."

"OK, OK."

"Got  _it_ or got some? :)"

"Sara Lance! Did u sleep with the crook???"

"Very little sleep was involved."

"I do not need to know this."

"Or maybe I do. I mean, those eyes...rowrr."

"Did you really just type rowrr?"

"How would you spell it?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes, I got it. And some."

"And just found out the WR is back, so we'll be leaving today."

"Awww, u better stop and say goodbye!"

"I will. Does Ollie know?"

"About yur crook, or that it was u he...saw? No." 

"Tho he's probly wondering why I yelped and ran out of the room during the story."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Well, he doesn't know about Mr. Tall, Dark, & Sneaky either."

"As I said."

"Tho it might be funny."

"u think it'd be ok?"

"Aw, you want him to meet the fam already?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Is that weird?"

"Sara Lance, you're in deep."

"But so is he."

"???"

"Just trust me on this one."

* * *

**Barry**

**Leonard**

"Snart?"

"It's Barry. U ok?"

"Am I making a fool out of myself?"

"Yes."

"ok, good. Felicity called me freaking out about, um..."

"About her boyfriend and pointy things?"

“He’s not her boyfriend anymore. Altho I know it’s weird they still hang around and work together….”

“Really not interested in superhero soap operas.”

“… So what do u call jumping off a building because u wanted to impress a certain assassin?”

"Snart?"

"Barry?"

"You’re both OK?"

"If I answer, will you leave me alone and forget you have this number?"

"Yes?"

"Mostly."

"Peachy."

"Everything is good."

"Good."

"Wow, that's saying a lot, coming from u."

"So, did u really do this all to impress Sara Lance?"

"Cisco is really appalled."

"& jealous."

"Snart?"

“Hello?”

 


End file.
